


Visions of Dreams - I colori del tempo

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Male Slash, Serial Killers, Series, Thriller, Violence, Visions, Work In Progress
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey ha sempre fatto dei sogni strani e spaventosi, sogni che diventano realtà.<br/>Scott ama fare il poliziotto, tranne quando deve indagare su pazzi sadici che disturbano il sonno del suo migliore amico.<br/>Kevin non ha ancora capito se deve credere a Casey o se è meglio che lo faccia arrestare dai suoi uomini con l'accusa di omicidio.<br/>E intanto, in città c'è un serial killer che tortura brutalmente le sue vittime prima di ucciderle. Spetterà agli uomini della sezione omicidi, al comando di Kevin Michaels, scoprire la sua identità e fermarlo. Magari con un piccolo aiuto da parte di un giovane e affascinate pittore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Partiamo dal principio: le prime righe di questa storia sono state scritte quasi quindici anni fa. A quei tempi la protagonista era una donna, molto giovane, e la storia doveva essere molto più leggera. Poi, visto che io non sono brava a scrivere Het, è rimasta lì per anni. Fino a quando non l'ho riesumata per un'iniziativa su Fanworld.it. Anche questa volta, però, la cosa non mi convinceva del tutto, quindi è rimasta lì ad aspettare idee e tempi migliori.  
> Ora ho deciso di pubblicare il primo capitolo, con tanto di prologo, in concomitanza del COW-T 5 di Mari di Challenge. Il promt prevede la pubblicazione di qualcosa di nuovo, che sia un fandom, una ship o, come in questo caso, un genere su cui non si è mai scritto prima. Quindi eccomi qui, con il primo thriller poliziesco in cui mi sia mai cimentata, e per ora anche l'unico.  
> Nelle mie intenzioni, Visions of Dreams dovrebbe essere una serie: ho già il plot per la seconda storia e una mezza idea per la terza. Senza contare che ho pure previsto di aprire un mio sito personale con questo nome ^^  
> Considerando, però, che non ho ancora finito nemmeno questa prima storia, anche se è plottata fino alla fine, spero che la pubblicazioni mi serva da stimolo per portare avanti il progetto, magari con una certa regolarità.  
> Detto questo, sono un'appassionata di gialli, polizieschi, procedural e chi più ne ha più ne metta. Tuttavia, leggere libri o vedere telefilm e molto diverso dallo scrivere una storia, indi e per cui se qualcuno dovesse trovare qualcosa di "strano" me lo faccia notare, senza nessun problema, ché i suggerimenti sono sempre utili!
> 
> **Precisazione doverosa (non dite che non vi avevo avvisato!)**  
>  Per il momento non ho specificato dove è ambientata la storia, anche se io ho un'idea ben precisa, ovviamente. Si tratta di una città nel nord-est degli Stati Uniti, non troppo lontana dal confine con il Canada. Non ho ancora deciso se utilizzarne una già esistente o crearla di sana pianta, sfruttando alcune caratteristiche che mi tornano utili. Deciderò poi, in base all'evolversi del progetto.  
> La cosa fondamentale, in questo momento, riguarda la Sezione Omicidi, da cui arrivano quasi tutti i protagonisti della storia. Prima che qualcuno me lo faccia notare: lo so, la percentuale di gay è decisamente più alta del normale.  
> Ma, signori e soprattutto signore, io scrivo slash, quindi facciamocene tutti una ragione. La maggior parte dei poliziotti gay della città sono finiti lì, così che io abbia materiale per le mie storie ^_^
> 
> Ultimo appunto: un grazie alla donnina, che a suo tempo lesse la prima stesura di questo capitolo e mi diede suggerimenti che mi sono tornati molto utili, e alla mia Chicca, che passa con me pomeriggi interi a guardare telefilm e condivide la mia stessa passione per questo genere ^_^

**Visions of Dreams – I colori del tempo**

**Prologo**

_Mi trovavo lì, immobile, inchiodato al suolo, e per quanto ci provassi con tutte le mie forze non potevo muovermi in alcun modo. Volevo urlare, gridare tutto il mio sgomento, e che si fermasse, ma non un singolo suono riusciva a uscire dalla mia bocca. Non volevo vedere, non volevo assolutamente vedere quello che stava succedendo davanti a me, ma non ero neanche in grado di chiudere gli occhi. Ero obbligato a guardare mentre lo torturava._  
 _Per fortuna, il mio cervello aveva ricominciato a funzionare e a prendere nota dei particolari. Non conoscevo quella stanza, non l’avevo mai vista, come non avevo mai visto le due persone che mi stavano davanti, ma ero certo che tutto quello che vedevo fosse reale. Reale e terrificante._  
 _Stavo ancora cercando una spiegazione plausibile per quello che stava succedendo davanti a me, quando il mio sguardo venne inesorabilmente attratto dalla lama. Era illuminata da un raggio di luce entrato da chissà dove e andava su e giù lungo il corpo dell’uomo legato sul materasso ormai intriso di sudore e sangue. Quel poveretto era nudo, braccia e gambe ben spalancate e fissate ai piedi del letto con delle corde che gli entravano nella carne, tanto erano strette. Visto dall’alto doveva somigliare a una grande ics._  
 _La seconda persona era girata di spalle. Aveva dei lunghi capelli neri che le ricadevano in mezzo alle scapole, legati in una coda bassa. Era vestita completamente di nero, compresi i guanti e il nastro che gli teneva insieme i capelli, ed era inginocchiata tra le gambe aperte dell’altro. Non riuscivo a capire se fosse un uomo o una donna, ma ero certo che fosse comunque molto esile._  
 _La lama attirò di nuovo la mia attenzione. Il corpo dell’uomo nudo era coperto di sangue e lui urlava e implorava pietà, ma la lama non smetteva di muoversi, su e giù, premendo e tagliando. All'inizio avevo pensato che fosse un coltello, magari da macellaio visto quanto era affilato, ma mi sbagliavo. Era un pugnale e aveva una forma particolare, con un drago stilizzato intagliato sull’impugnatura. Provai a memorizzarlo, sicuro che fosse un particolare importante e che in futuro mi sarebbe tornato utile, ma riuscirci non fu per niente facile visto quanto era particolareggiato._  
Le urla dell’uomo erano talmente forti che mi stupivo di riuscire ancora a pensare e ad avere delle idee che avessero un senso. Eppure ero in grado di analizzare tutta quell’assurda situazione come se l’avessi vista su uno schermo, come se non mi trovassi davvero lì.  
 _Come se non mi trovassi davvero lì… Oh no, non di nuovo! Perché doveva succedere ancora?_  
 _All'improvviso, la persona che mi dava la schiena scoppiò in una risata che mi fece venire la pelle d’oca. Mi concentrai ancora sulla lama e vidi che lentamente, molto lentamente, l'aveva portata alla gola dell’uomo nudo e agonizzante e aveva iniziato a tagliare. Da sinistra verso destra, ancora e ancora, finché la testa non si staccò definitivamente dal collo. Allora l’assassino la prese e la sistemò sul corpo mutilato, tra le gambe, col pene del suo proprietario in bocca, nella squallida imitazione di un pompino._  
 _Avevo voglia di vomitare e volevo andarmene da lì, ma i miei piedi si rifiutavano ancora di muoversi. Quando l’assassino si era girato mi ero reso conto che era un uomo, anche se il suo fisico era addirittura più delicato del mio. Le ombre della stanza non mi permettevano di vedere bene il suo volto, nascondendone tutta la parte superiore, ma ero riuscito a scorgere il suo sorriso. Sembrava che fosse molto soddisfatto della sua opera._  
 _Quando lo avevo visto venire verso di me avevo iniziato ad avere di nuovo paura. Un terrore sordo e accecante, se proprio dovevo essere preciso, mi aveva assalito e avevo anche iniziato a tremare. Avevo provato ancora a muovermi, senza successo, e aveva cominciato a mancarmi il respiro. Avevo finalmente iniziato a urlare nello stesso momento in cui avevo visto la luce. Quell'odiosa luce bianca._

Si svegliò sudato e ansimante, col cuore che batteva veloce, la luce accesa della sua camera da letto che gli faceva male agli occhi. Le cinque e otto minuti. Di mattina, ovviamente.  
Doveva chiamare Scott.

 

**Capitolo 1**

Scott McCoy amava il suo lavoro. Gli piaceva ragionare sugli indizi e trovare la soluzione di casi che erano sembrati troppo complicati all’inizio; gli piaceva arrestare i colpevoli e sbatterli in prigione; gli piaceva contribuire a rendere più pulite le strade della sua città e più sicure le vite delle persone che la abitavano. Lo faceva sentire utile, in qualche modo importante.  
Quello che gli piaceva un po’ meno… No, d’accordo, quello che gli faceva davvero schifo del suo lavoro erano le scene come quella che si trovava davanti in quel momento. Una pallottola in fronte era una cosa, una morte per dissanguamento pure, persino un incidente stradale non era poi così brutto. Ma le torture, quelle gli rivoltavano lo stomaco.  
Senza contare che non aveva grande simpatia per i matti e il tizio che aveva fatto quello scempio doveva essere completamente fuori di testa. La vittima giaceva sul materasso della sua suite d’albergo – albergo a cinque stelle, tra l’altro, mica una qualunque bettola di periferia – legato mani e piedi ai quattro angoli del letto a formare una grande ics. Quel poveraccio doveva essere stato torturato a lungo, a giudicare dalla quantità di tagli sul corpo e dal sangue che imbrattava le lenzuola. La cosa peggiore in assoluto, però, era la testa: era stata staccata dal corpo e piazzata in mezzo alle gambe del morto, col suo stesso pene in bocca.  
Esattamente come aveva detto Casey.  
Scott aspettò che i colleghi della Scientifica facessero le prime rilevazioni e solo dopo si avvicinò al medico legale.  
“Che te ne pare, Steve?”  
“Mi pare che sia una delle cose peggiori che abbia mai visto.”  
Steven Boyle aveva quasi sessant’anni ed era il miglior patologo forense della città.  
“È la stessa cosa che hai detto il mese scorso” gli fece notare Scott.  
“E avevo ragione. Fanno schifo allo stesso modo!” insistette, indicando lo spettacolo raccapricciante sul letto.  
“Qual è la causa della morte?” chiese ancora Scott, con voce atona. Era sicuro di conoscere la risposta, ma voleva sentirselo dire da Steve.  
“Te lo saprò dire con sicurezza solo dopo l’autopsia” rispose lui, come previsto. “Se proprio vuoi che mi sbilanci, però, posso ipotizzare che sia morto per decapitazione” continuò. “Hai notato il sangue sulle lenzuola? La maggior parte è nella parte superiore, vicino alla testata, e sul busto della vittima, nonostante il gran numero di tagli sul resto del corpo. Questo vuol dire: primo, che le altre ferite a un primo sguardo non risultano molto profonde, quindi è improbabile che sia morto per una di quelle. Secondo, che la decapitazione non è avvenuta post mortem, perché in quel caso il sangue non sarebbe schizzato ovunque a quel modo.”  
Esattamente come Scott aveva pensato. Ed era ovvio, visto che il piccoletto lo aveva sognato. Il che, se da un lato poteva tornargli utile, dall’altro lo metteva di fronte a un grande, enorme problema.

Kevin Michaels guidava la sezione Omicidi da ormai quattro anni ed era il più giovane comandante che la polizia cittadina avesse mai avuto. Aveva trentacinque anni ed era un genio. Letteralmente parlando.  
Quando era ancora solo una recluta i suoi colleghi e i suoi superiori avevano iniziato a chiamarlo Sherlock, per il modo in cui riusciva a risolvere in poco tempo tutti i casi che gli venivano affidati, servendosi della sua incredibile intelligenza e delle sue deduzioni logiche. Era entrato nella Omicidi appena ventunenne e nel giro di dieci anni ne aveva assunto il comando. Da quando c’era lui a capo della sezione, la percentuale di crimini irrisolti era calata drasticamente.  
Il comandante Michaels era profondamente apprezzato dai suoi uomini. Non solo perché era un ottimo poliziotto, ma anche perché non si era mai dato delle arie, a differenza di molti suoi predecessori e pari grado. Era severo, certo, e pretendeva il massimo da tutti loro, ma più che un capo era un compagno di squadra, e un caro amico per alcuni di loro. Per tutti questi motivi, quando aveva deciso di promuovere detective un pivellino di appena ventidue anni, non appena aveva preso il comando, nessuno aveva avuto da ridire.  
Ora, però, il Comandante Michaels si chiedeva se non avesse fatto il peggior errore della sua vita, quel giorno.  
“Vediamo se ho capito” disse atono, guardando il detective McCoy seduto dall’altra parte della scrivania, nel suo ufficio. “Mi stai dicendo che abbiamo un testimone, ma che non era esattamente presente sulla scena del crimine. Un testimone che avrebbe… sognato?” chiese conferma, ottenendo un vago cenno di assenso. “Un testimone che avrebbe sognato l’omicidio nello stesso momento in cui veniva commesso” concluse scettico.  
“Non so se l’ha sognato proprio nello stesso esatto momento, ma… sì, è così.”  
La prima volta che Scott aveva avuto a che fare con uno dei sogni di Casey aveva tredici anni e amava l’avventura. All’inizio non ci aveva creduto molto, ma aveva pensato che sarebbe stato eccitante e divertente stare a sentire quel piccoletto. Casey aveva un anno meno di lui ed era il suo nuovo vicino di casa. Si era trasferito con la madre, dopo che i genitori avevano divorziato, e a Scott aveva fatto subito tenerezza, piccolo e sperduto com’era. La loro amicizia era nata con una pacca sulla spalla e un invito a merenda. Un anno dopo Casey si era sentito tanto sicuro da raccontargli dei suoi sogni.  
Se all’inizio era stata tutta una grande avventura, col tempo era diventata una cosa normale. Casey sognava cose che succedevano davvero, cose che non avrebbe dovuto conoscere, cose tanto brutte che avevano il potere di spaventarlo a morte. E più il tempo passava, più i suoi sogni diventavano peggiori. Quello sull’omicidio su cui stava indagando era solo l’ultimo della lunga serie.  
“Spero che tu stia scherzando” lo gelò il Comandante.  
Scott sospirò. Sherlock non credeva all’occulto, alla religione e, più in generale, a nulla che non potesse essere spiegato razionalmente. Non sarebbe stato facile convincerlo. Si alzò e aggirò la scrivania, poggiandocisi sopra, proprio a fianco delle gambe accavallate di Kevin. Era cosciente che nessuno, tranne lui, si sarebbe potuto prendere una simile libertà.  
“Lo so che ti sembra ridicolo, Kevin, ma è la realtà. Ti ricordi quante volte ti sei stupito per qualcosa che ho fatto? Quante volte mi hai chiesto come fossi riuscito a trovare una prova, un’arma, un nascondiglio? Quante volte ti ho risposto che era solo fortuna?”  
Kevin strinse gli occhi, osservandolo attento senza dire una parola.  
“Non era fortuna, io sapevo esattamente dove cercare quelle cose. E lo sapevo perché qualcuno me lo aveva detto.”  
“Qualcuno che probabilmente aveva anche commesso il delitto” gli fece notare, freddo.  
“Pensi che non mi sia mai posto il problema? Ma non è così! Quel cucciolo non riuscirebbe a far del male a una mosca, lo conosco da quindici anni. È il mio migliore amico, Kevin! Senza contare che ho le prove della sua innocenza. Primo, perché molte volte dormiva nel letto di fianco al mio, quando faceva uno dei suoi sogni. Secondo perché i colpevoli di quei casi sono stati catturati. Tutti, senza eccezione!”  
“Non è possibile” soffiò Kevin, ancora incredulo.  
“Io ho avuto tredici anni per abituarmici e non mi stupisco più di nulla, ormai, ma capisco che non sia facile crederci. Ti chiedo solo di fidarti di me, Kevin. Credi di riuscire a farlo?”  
Il Comandante Michaels chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. Conosceva Scott da quando era nato, i loro padri gestivano insieme un ristorante da prima ancora di sposarsi e, una volta messa su famiglia, i loro figli erano praticamente cresciuti insieme. Era un bravo ragazzo e un ottimo detective e non aveva mai avuto motivo di dubitare della sua professionalità, ma quella storia era assurda. Non c’era nulla di logico in un ragazzino che sognava delitti veri nell'istante in cui venivano compiuti.  
“Voglio sapere tutto” ordinò, riaprendo gli occhi e fissandolo deciso.  
“Mi ha chiamato alle cinque di mattina. Le cinque e dieci minuti, per essere precisi. Mi chiama sempre appena si sveglia, quando fa di questi sogni.”  
“Come fa a capire che quello che sogna è successo davvero?” lo interruppe Kevin, focalizzando per il momento la sua attenzione su quel particolare punto.  
“Vede una luce bianca ogni volta, vede la luce bianca e poi si sveglia. Tutte le dannatissime volte! Mi ha raccontato che da piccolo ci ha messo un po’ a capire che gli bastava basarsi su quella luce per capire la differenza.”  
“Continua” lo incitò Kevin, quando Scott si interruppe.  
“Mi ha raccontato tutto quello che aveva visto. Non so ancora a che ora sia morta la vittima, ma credo che abbia assistito all’omicidio in diretta, se devo basarmi sui casi precedenti. Ogni particolare che mi ha raccontato coincideva con la scena del delitto.”  
“E tu sei sicuro che non sia lui l’assassino?”  
“Tanto quanto sono sicuro che non sei tu” era necessario che capisse che non c’erano dubbi in proposito.  
“Come si chiama?” si arrese, infine, Kevin, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
“Casey Sanders.”  
“Il tuo vecchio vicino di casa. Avrei dovuto capirlo quando hai detto che è il tuo migliore amico” constatò.  
“C’è un’alta cosa, Kevin” riprese Scott, aspettando poi che il suo Capo inarcasse un sopracciglio, segno che lo invitava a continuare, prima di raccontargli il resto. “Credo che questo omicidio e quello del mese scorso siano stati commessi dalla stessa persona.”  
“Su che basi?” domandò secco il suo capo.  
“A parte il fatto che, da qualunque parte li si guardi, sono entrambi omicidi a sfondo sessuale. A parte che le due vittime non solo venivano dallo stesso ambiente ma pare che si conoscessero di persona. Senza contare, poi, le ferite d’arma da taglio su entrambi i corpi e, particolare non secondario, la testa mozzata. Certo, potrebbe anche trattarsi di un emulatore, considerando quanto si è parlato dell'altro caso, ma secondo Casey quegli uomini sono stati uccisi con lo stesso pugnale.”  
“Ha sognato anche quello” e quella di Kevin non era una domanda. Scott si limitò ad annuire.  
Kevin abbassò di nuovo le palpebre e unì le punte delle dita, come faceva sempre quando era immerso in profonde riflessioni. Dopo qualche minuto si riscosse e fissò di nuovo Scott negli occhi, con l'espressione decisa.  
“Credo che sarà bene fare una chiacchierata con il tuo amico” sentenziò.

Scott era riuscito a convincere Kevin che convocare Casey in Centrale non sarebbe stata una buona idea. Soprattutto con la folla di giornalisti che circondava l’edificio, ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, da almeno un mese, cioè dal primo degli omicidi che loro pensavano petessero essere seriali. Molto meglio una chiacchierata informale nell’appartamento di Casey, dove il suo amico si sarebbe sentito a proprio agio e non sarebbe stato troppo spaventato per rispondere alle domande del Comandante Michaels.  
“Quindi, se ho ben capito quello che mi ha detto Scott, lei afferma di sognare fatti che accadono realmente, giusto?”  
Ecco, forse non proprio a suo agio, visto che Kevin sembrava comunque terrorizzarlo a morte. Casey, infatti, si limitò ad annuire, troppo in soggezione per riuscire a dire qualcosa. Di quel passo non sarebbero arrivati da nessuna parte e Scott decise di prendere in mano la situazione. Afferrò Kevin per un braccio e lo trascinò in cucina, con la scusa che gli serviva aiuto per portare a tavola i contenitori della cena che avevano comprato lungo la strada. Cinque minuti dopo tornarono in sala con dei piatti fumanti e un broncio offeso sul bel viso del capo della Sezione Omicidi.  
Il tempo di gustare la lasagna e Kevin si schiarì la gola.  
“Posso sapere cosa ha… cosa hai visto nel sogno che hai fatto il mese scorso, Casey?”  
Scott annuì, soddisfatto per il tentativo di Kevin di essere più gentile, e Casey sembrò leggermente più tranquillo.  
“Erano in una camera d’albergo, come l’ultima volta” iniziò, con una voce piccola piccola. “Un uomo era legato al letto con delle manette e aveva la bocca chiusa da… uno di quei cosi di cuoio con una pallina rossa piena di buchi.”  
Deglutì e riprese a torturarsi le mani, all’occhiata scettica del comandante Michaels.  
“L’altro uomo era di spalle e gli stava incidendo una mano con un pugnale” riprese, a voce ancora più bassa. “Poi… poi ha legato dei fili ai suoi…” e fece dei gesti indicando le loro parti basse “e ci ha attaccato dei pesi e li ha lanciati fuori dal letto” raccontò con un brivido. “Ha fatto la stessa cosa con i suoi capezzoli e gli ha messo qualcosa dietro per… allargarlo.”  
Casey deglutì e si abbracciò il torace, come se stesse cercando di difendersi da un'improvvisa ondata di gelo.  
“Poi lo ha frustato” riprese. “Aveva la frusta sul letto, l’ha presa e ha iniziato a sbattergliela addosso. L’uomo legato era tutto coperto di sangue e cercava di urlare, ma quella cosa che aveva in bocca glielo impediva. A un certo punto l’altro ha iniziato a colpirlo… in basso e… non… non credo sia rimasto molto delle sue… parti intime.”  
A quel punto Casey stava tremando senza riuscire a controllarsi. Scott avvicinò la sedia alla sua e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, per cercare di tranquillizzarlo, mentre Kevin non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso.  
“Te la senti di continuare?” gli chiese Scott, premuroso.  
Casey deglutì e poi fece cenno di sì con la testa.  
“L’uomo ammanettato doveva aver perso i sensi” riprese “perché quello girato ha iniziato a prenderlo a schiaffi e non ha smesso fino a quando non ha riaperto gli occhi. Allora… allora ha ripreso il pugnale e… gli ha tagliato la gola. Io… non so quante volte ha passato il pugnale sul collo, ma alla fine la testa si è completamente staccata dal corpo. A quel punto mi sono svegliato” concluse in un sussurro.  
Scott lo abbracciò e se lo tirò contro, preoccupato per il tremito incontrollato che lo scuoteva, e Casey chiuse gli occhi e lasciò andare un sospiro strozzato. Kevin continuò a fissarlo, lo sguardo assottigliato, come se stesse cercando di capire qualcosa attraverso il suo viso. Dopo lunghi minuti di silenzio, finalmente il Comandante Michaels prese la parola.  
“Capirai che è difficile credere che tu faccia questi sogni” disse, ignorando l’irrigidimento di Casey e l’occhiataccia di Scott. “Resta, tuttavia, il fatto che conosci particolari degli omicidi noti solo alla polizia. A questo punto, mi pare evidente che le possibilità siano solo due: o sei tu l’assassino” e Casey lo guardò a bocca spalancata, chiaramente preoccupato, mentre Scott sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa, almeno prima che Kevin alzasse una mano per fermarlo “o hai davvero la capacità di vedere quello che non dovresti vedere.”  
“Non è un assassino!” lo difese Scott, fulminando Kevin con lo sguardo.  
“Questo spetterà a me stabilirlo” gli rispose lui, lo sguardo duro. “In questo caso, mi fiderò solo del mio giudizio. Ho bisogno di prove certe per stabilire quale sia la verità, quindi farete entrambi esattamente quello che vi ordinerò di fare. Non ammetto discussioni, detective McCoy!”  
Li guardò entrambi, per essere sicuro che avessero afferrato il concetto. Scott annuì, seppure ancora arrabbiato con lui, mentre Casey lo fissò intimorito.  
“Da oggi fino alla fine delle indagini Casey starà sempre con me” dichiarò, come se fosse un provvedimento perfettamente normale.  
A quel punto Scott spalancò la bocca, sorpreso: tutto poteva aspettarsi da Kevin, tranne quella trovata. Casey, invece, sembrava terrorizzato a morte alla sola idea di passare del tempo con quell'uomo che era ovvio lo considerasse un bugiardo nel migliore dei casi, e un assassino plurimo nel peggiore.  
“Sempre? Cioè, proprio... sempre?” chiese con un filo di voce.  
“Esatto, sempre. Vivrai a casa mia e di giorno verrai con me in Centrale, così potrò verificare con i miei occhi qual è la realtà.”  
“L’Accademia…” tentò di protestare Casey, ma Kevin lo interruppe con un gesto deciso della mano.  
“Per un po’ dovrai saltare le lezioni. Spero che non sia un problema, ma credo sia meglio questo di un arresto per omicidio.”  
Quando Casey trattenne il fiato, evidentemente spaventato a quell’eventualità, Kevin annuì soddisfatto e riprese a parlare.  
“Scott conosce la tua casa, vero?” gli chiese.  
Il ragazzo annuì.  
“Bene, ci aspetterai qui mentre noi due prepareremo i tuoi bagagli.”  
“Voi due?” gli chiese incredulo.  
“Voglio controllare di persona tutto ciò che ti porterai dietro, per sicurezza. Scott mi aiuterà a capire cosa potrebbe servirti. Andremo via appena terminato, puoi pure lasciare le tue chiavi a Scott, perché non ho nessuna intenzione di aspettarvi mentre sistemate” e si alzò in piedi, in attesa che Scott lo imitasse e gli facesse strada.  
Rassicurando Casey un’ultima volta, Scott guidò Kevin fino alla camera da letto del suo migliore amico, iniziando subito a scegliere i vestiti che Casey avrebbe portato via. L’idea di Kevin gli era sembrata strana, ma il cucciolo sarebbe di certo stato al sicuro con lui, quindi aveva evitato di protestare per quella decisione. Senza contare che sapeva benissimo che nella casa del suo Capo c’era un solo letto, e che Kevin era fin troppo geloso della sua privacy. Era curioso di sapere cosa sarebbe successo nei giorni seguenti tra quei due.  
Circa quindici minuti dopo stavano uscendo tutti e tre dalla piccola abitazione di Casey, con due borsoni pieni di abiti e una valigetta da disegno che Scott aveva insistito per aggiungere ai bagagli. Kevin era stato scettico, ma non aveva potuto rifiutare quando Scott gli aveva fatto presente che non potevano rovinare la carriera scolastica di Casey, soprattutto considerando che stava affrontando il suo ultimo anno all’Accademia di Belle Arti.  
Dopo aver caricato tutto sull’auto di Kevin, Scott abbracciò l'amico, assicurandogli che sarebbe andato tutto bene e che si sarebbero rivisti la mattina dopo e li guardò allontanarsi, prima di dirigersi verso la casa dei suoi genitori nella speranza di riuscire a farsi dare un passaggio per tornare nel suo piccolo appartamento in centro, visto che il suo capo aveva pensato bene di fargli lasciare la sua macchina in Centrale.

Il giorno dopo, Scott non fu per niente felice di ciò che vide entrando nell’ufficio del suo capo. Casey aveva due occhiaie da paura, segno che aveva dormito ancora meno di quanto facesse normalmente. E considerando che non dormiva mai più di cinque per notte, la cosa poteva diventare un problema. Kevin, dal canto suo, batteva ritmicamente una penna sul ripiano della sua grande scrivania. Kevin non batteva mai nulla, men che meno ritmicamente. A meno che, certo, non fosse irritato oltre ogni limite immaginabile.  
Scott scosse la testa e sospirò. Almeno non si erano ammazzati a vicenda durante la notte, che per come la vedeva lui era già un bel traguardo. Gli sarebbe seccato dover indagare sul suo migliore amico e sull’uomo che considerava un fratello.  
“Buongiorno!” salutò allegro. “Che ne dite se porto Casey a fare un giro della Centrale?”  
“Lui resta con me” lo freddò Kevin.  
Scott vide Casey irrigidirsi e lanciare un’occhiata di fuoco al suo capo. Casey non lanciava occhiate di fuoco. Mai! Quel cucciolo era troppo buono per odiare qualcuno. A quanto sembrava, però, Kevin rappresentava la classica eccezione alla regola.  
“Allora potremmo…” tentò ancora Scott, ma il Comandante Michaels lo interruppe rivolgendogli il suo sguardo più duro, quello delle grandi occasioni.  
“Hai delle indagini da portare avanti. Lavora invece di star qui a perdere tempo, e ricorda che abbiamo una riunione alle undici per discutere del caso.”  
“Sì, Signore!” rispose Scott sull’attenti, prima di lanciare uno sguardo di scuse al suo miglio amico e uscire dall’ufficio.  
Poteva prendersi più libertà di chiunque altro con Kevin, lì in Centrale, ma nemmeno lui poteva disubbidire a un suo ordine diretto. Non se ci teneva a mantenere il suo posto di lavoro.

Una settimana dopo, nonostante le speranze di Scott, la situazione non era migliorata per niente. Se si voleva usare un eufemismo, ovviamente. Perché se si dovevano dire le cose esattamente come stavano, invece, si poteva ammettere in tutta tranquillità che la Centrale rischiava di saltare in aria da un momento all'altro. C'era solo da capire chi, tra Casey e Kevin, sarebbe esploso per primo.  
Casey soffriva di un’evidente mancanza di sonno e non faceva altro che disegnare sul suo album, sbuffare, strappare i fogli, appallottolarli con forza e buttarli nel cestino della carta ormai stracolmo, perennemente insoddisfatto del suo lavoro. Scott non ricordava di averlo mai visto così tanto di cattivo umore, né irritato per un tempo così lungo, se era solo per quello.  
Kevin, dal canto suo, era una specie di belva in gabbia. Passava tutto il tempo chiuso nel suo ufficio, lanciando occhiatacce al cestino perennemente pieno di carta e battendo di continuo la penna sulla scrivania. I suoi uomini iniziavano a chiedersi se non avesse contratto qualche malattia grave, considerando quanto quel comportamento fosse diverso da quello che teneva normalmente.  
Scott non era ancora riuscito a fare una chiacchierata decente con nessuno dei due e la cosa iniziava a irritarlo, tanto quanto lo irritava il loro atteggiamento. Quella sera era a cena dai suoi e non avrebbe potuto far nulla, ma aveva tutte le intenzioni di passare all'azione il giorno dopo. Quei due testoni lo avrebbero sentito!

Quella sera, come tutte le sere della settimana precedente, Casey e Kevin tornarono a casa insieme. In silenzio. In effetti, in tutti quei giorni si erano scambiati pochissime parole. Un buongiorno la mattina, giusto per mantenere una parvenza di buona educazione, un buonanotte la sera, consci che in realtà nessuno dei due avrebbe riposato bene, qualche richiesta forzatamente cortese, soprattutto a tavola, e nient’altro.  
Quello che infastidiva Kevin era la convinzione che quel ragazzo volesse prenderlo in giro e che avesse ingannato Scott per tutto quel tempo. Senza contare che, per smascherarlo, aveva dovuto rinunciare alla sua amata privacy. Kevin odiava dover dividere i suoi spazi vitali con qualcun altro, e odiava ancora di più il fatto che l’idea di vivere praticamente in simbiosi fosse stata sua. Se gli fosse stato imposto avrebbe almeno potuto lamentarsi e accusare qualcun altro per le sue disgrazie. In quel modo, invece, tutto quello che poteva fare era insultarsi davanti allo specchio ogni volta che ci passava davanti, ma aveva capito subito che la cosa non gli dava nessuna soddisfazione e questo non aveva fatto altro che irritarlo ancora di più.  
Quello che infastidiva Casey era Kevin, molto semplicemente. Non aveva mai avuto problemi ad andare d’accordo con le persone, secondo Scott era sempre stato addirittura fin troppo disponibile, anche con chi non lo meritava, ma quell’uomo aveva la capacità di irritarlo come nessun altro al mondo. Senza contare che stare con lui ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro lo innervosiva talmente tanto da impedirgli perfino di disegnare decentemente. Il suo album si era assottigliato in maniera allarmante, in quei giorni, e i colori non erano nemmeno stati toccati, e la colpa per la sua preoccupante mancanza di ispirazione era solo del Comandante Michaels e della sua indisponenza.  
Era iniziato tutto la prima sera della loro convivenza forzata. Si erano coricati subito dopo essere arrivati a casa e Kevin non ne aveva voluto sapere di lasciare la luce della stanza accesa durante la notte. Il risultato era stato che Casey non era riuscito a dormire, per paura degli incubi, e aveva continuato e rigirarsi tra le lenzuola fino al mattino successivo, impedendo di fatto anche a Kevin di assopirsi per più di mezz’ora di fila. Il giorno dopo erano tutti e due stanchi e irritabili, e poco propensi a venirsi incontro.  
Era andata avanti così per tutta la settimana. Kevin cercava di dormire il più possibile e di ignorare il ragazzo steso al suo fianco, Casey passava le notti sveglio a fissare il buio e recuperava assopendosi di tanto in tanto nell’ufficio di Kevin. Era ovvio, poi, che la mancanza di sonno incidesse sul loro lavoro e non migliorasse per niente il loro già pessimo umore. Nè l'antipatia che provavano l'uno per l'altro, tra le altre cose.  
Quella sera, però, le cose erano andate in modo diverso. Kevin si era portato a casa alcuni fascicoli da studiare, nella speranza di riuscire a scovare qualche indizio per chiudere il caso alla svelta, o di annoiarsi talmente tanto a rileggere rapporti che conosceva già a memoria da cadere in catalessi, e Casey era riuscito ad addormentarsi prima che lui spegnesse la luce.  
In piena notte, con la stanza di nuovo immersa nel buio, Kevin fu svegliato dai movimenti di Casey. Era già pronto a girarsi dall’altra parte per tentare di riprendere sonno, ignorandolo come aveva fatto nelle notti precedenti, ma qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione, costringendolo a concentrarsi sul suo temporaneo compagno di letto.  
Casey aveva il respiro affannato. In effetti, sembrava che non si stesse solo muovendo, come tutte le altre volte, ma che si stesse agitando nel sonno. Kevin si accigliò e allungò una mano verso di lui, ma prima ancora che potesse toccarlo Casey singhiozzò e sobbalzò, poi iniziò a iperventilare. Convinto che il ragazzo avesse avuto un semplice incubo, Kevin gli mise una mano sul braccio, deciso a fare lo sforzo di tranquillizzarlo, giusto perché voleva tornarsene a dormire. Quello che non aveva previsto era la reazione di Casey.  
Il ragazzo sobbalzò di nuovo, al suo tocco, e iniziò a gemere e lamentarsi, biascicando qualcosa che a Kevin sembrò un’implorazione terrorizzata. Sorpreso da quella reazione, il Comandante Michaels si mise definitivamente seduto e iniziò a scuotere il ragazzo con gentilezza, ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu una serie di no disperati. Quando si chinò su di lui per accendere la lampada sul comodino dalla sua parte Casey iniziò a urlare e a muovere le braccia e le gambe come se stesse cercando di allontanare un assalitore.  
Kevin illuminò la stanza e si rialzò in tutta fretta, prese Casey per le spalle, sollevandolo dal materasso, e iniziò a chiamarlo, scuotendolo leggermente nel tentativo di fargli riprendere contatto con la realtà.  
“Stai bene?” gli chiese, quando riuscì a farlo calmare un po’.  
“Io… scusa, io…” ma non riuscì a finire la frase, scosso da un forte tremito, e distolse lo sguardo da quello di Kevin.  
Lui fece un respiro profondo, nel tentativo di recuperare da qualche parte un po’ di pazienza ed evitare di urlargli contro.  
“Cos’è successo?” domandò, mantenendo la voce incolore.  
“Il buio…” fu la risposta che ottenne.  
“Cosa?” sbottò Kevin, dopo qualche secondo di riflessione.  
“Era buio e io… io non sapevo se… se… era ancora…” ma chiuse gli occhi senza aggiungere altro.  
Kevin si ricordò della mezza discussione che avevano avuto la prima sera e fu colto da un dubbio atroce. Lo prese per un braccio e lo costrinse a mettersi seduto di fronte a lui.  
“Non sapevi se era ancora cosa?” chiese, la voce più dura di quanto non avesse voluto.  
Casey ricominciò a tremare e abbassò la testa per non doverlo guardare in faccia.  
“Il sogno” rispose sommesso.  
In pochi istanti, Kevin riuscì a capire cosa fosse successo e si insultò mentalmente.  
“Hai fatto uno di quei sogni” e non era una domanda.  
Casey annuì senza dire nulla, ancora a viso basso.  
“Il buio ti spaventa, è per questo che volevi tenere la luce accesa.”  
Casey si strinse nelle spalle, rabbrividendo violentemente.  
“Perché non me lo hai spiegato?” gli chiese ancora, questa volta un po’ seccato.  
“Tu non mi credi” sussurrò Casey in risposta.  
Kevin imprecò a voce alta e Casey sussultò. Sarebbe stato ovvio pure a un idiota che era ancora sconvolto. Certo, c’era anche la possibilità che fosse un ottimo attore, però… Però, per qualche strano motivo, non riusciva a credere a una simile possibilità.  
“Raccontami del sogno” cambiò argomento, rendendosi conto solo dopo aver parlato di aver usato un tono di voce fin troppo gentile, quasi dolce.  
Casey rabbrividì ancora e aprì la bocca un paio di volte, prima di riuscire a parlare, la voce tanto sommessa che Kevin dovette avvicinarsi per sentire cosa diceva.  
“Era una camera da letto, dalle luci che entravano dalla finestra sembrava in alto. Nel letto c’erano due uomini. Uno era ammanettato alla testiera e l’altro gli stava reggendo le gambe in alto.”  
“In alto?” lo interruppe Kevin.  
“Gli ha passato delle corde dietro le ginocchia e le ha legate vicino alle manette. L’altro era… spalancato” provò a spiegare.  
“Continua” disse Kevin, lo sguardo concentrato.  
“Lui, quello che non era legato, si è alzato per aprire l’armadio e ha tirato fuori una mazza da baseball e un pugnale. Lo stesso delle altre volte.”  
Kevin assottigliò gli occhi.  
“Lui… lui ha detto che visto che all’uomo legato piaceva tanto usare certi giocattoli, quello che avrebbero fatto gli sarebbe piaciuto di sicuro. Mentre lo diceva si divertiva a fargli dei tagli in tutto il corpo. Poi si è chinato e ha preso una cosa da terra, credo che fossero delle mutande, e le ha infilate nella bocca di quello legato e… ha preso la mazza da baseball e…”  
“Lo ha picchiato?” gli andò in aiuto Kevin, quando si interruppe per fare dei respiri profondi, ma Casey scosse la testa.  
“Dietro. Gliel’ha infilata dietro. Ha afferrato il manico, si è sollevato e gli si è appoggiato sopra con tutto il suo peso e… e gliel’ha spinta dentro. C’era sangue, e l’altro urlava, e lui rideva e gli chiedeva se gli piaceva…”  
La voce di Casey si perse in un sussurro e Kevin aspettò un paio di minuti perché si tranquillizzasse un po’, prima di spingerlo a continuare il suo racconto.  
“È finito così?” chiese, stupendosi che la sua mano stesse accarezzando il braccio del ragazzo senza che lui avesse pensato coscientemente di farlo.  
Casey scosse la testa ma non si allontanò da lui.  
“L’altro sembrava agonizzante e lui ha preso il pugnale e… ha iniziato a tagliare e tagliare… Alla fine la testa si è staccata e lui l’ha sistemata sulla mazza da baseball e si è allontanato verso una porta. Poi ho visto la luce e mi sono svegliato.”  
Kevin allungò anche l’altra mano e gli spostò i capelli dalla fronte, costringendolo a tirare su il viso per poterlo guardare bene.  
“Hai sentito qualcos’altro? Qualche nome, qualche riferimento al luogo in cui si trovavano?”  
Casey scosse la testa per l’ennesima volta.  
“Mi dispiace” disse, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Non preoccuparti” lo tranquillizzò Kevin. “Ora sdraiati e prova a dormire. Io faccio qualche telefonata poi ti raggiungo, va bene?”  
Aspettò che Casey annuisse, poi prese il suo cellulare e lasciò la stanza. Le telefonate furono due. La prima a Scott, per informarlo di quello che era successo e ordinargli di tenersi pronto in qualsiasi momento, visto che il caso era suo. La seconda in Centrale, per assicurarsi che non ci fossero state segnalazioni e raccomandare che lo chiamassero immediatamente in caso di novità.  
Quando tornò in camera trovò Casey seduto sul letto, le braccia strette attorno alle gambe. Con un sospiro gli si avvicinò, gli prese le mani per costringerlo a mollare la presa e lo spinse indietro, fino a farlo ricadere sui cuscini. Ottenuto ciò che voleva, fece il giro del letto e si coricò di nuovo anche lui.  
“Dormi” gli ordinò con voce dolce, mentre si girava su un fianco per guardarlo e gli poggiava una mano sullo stomaco. “Non ci saranno altri sogni, stanotte. Riposa.”  
Casey guardò la sua mano e arrossì, distogliendo subito lo sguardo.  
“La… la luce…” balbettò imbarazzato.  
“Resta accesa” lo tranquillizzò Kevin, sistemandosi meglio sul letto e muovendo la mano in una carezza appena accennata, nella speranza che servisse a farlo rilassare.  
“Dormi” ordinò poi, di nuovo, con un tono di voce che scatenò un caldo improvviso nel corpo di Casey, che si ritrovò a deglutire scioccato.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a riaddormentarsi, non ci riusciva mai dopo aver fatto uno di quei sogni, ma ritenne che fosse molto, molto meglio, per lui e per la sua sanità mentale, serrare le palpebre e smettere di guardare Kevin e i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri con la bava alla bocca. Era sufficiente la mano ancora poggiata sul suo stomaco a fargli fare pensieri assurdi.  
Kevin guardò incuriosito il rossore sul viso di Casey e i denti bianchi che stavano martoriando le sue labbra. Continuò a guardarlo anche quando iniziò a rilassarsi e il suo respiro si fece più regolare. Non distolse lo sguardo nemmeno quando si girò lentamente verso di lui, come a ricercare il suo calore e la sua protezione. Si limitò ad allungare le braccia, passargliene una dietro il collo e stringergli il fianco con l’altra, attirandoselo vicino. Solo quando Casey sospirò nel sonno e si scavò con la guancia un posticino sulla sua spalla si permise di chiudere a sua volta gli occhi e assopirsi.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il secondo capitolo di questa storia era praticamente già scritto, ho solo dovuto sistemare alcune cose ma il grosso del lavoro era già fatto. Questo per dire che i prossimi non arriveranno così in fretta ^^
> 
> Anche questo capitolo partecipa al COW-T di Mari di challenge. Uno dei prompt di questa settimana è Distretto di Polizia, e cosa c'è di meglio di un capitolo ambientato quasi interamente in una centrale di polizia per fillarlo? ^_^
> 
> Al solito, essendo la mia prima storia del genere potrebbero esserci stranezze e incongruenze. Nel caso le notaste, non esitate a farmelo sapere!

**Capitolo 2**

La telefonata arrivò alle sette di mattina. Casey fu svegliato di soprassalto dallo squillo acuto del cellulare di Kevin e per poco non gli venne un colpo. Il secondo infarto lo rischiò quando si rese conto che il calore che sentiva sotto la guancia proveniva dal petto del poliziotto e il peso che avvertiva sulla spalla era quello del suo braccio. Braccio che Kevin non si preoccupò minimamente di spostare, mentre allungava l'altro per recuperare il telefono dal comodino e rispondeva alla chiamata. Dopo pochi secondi, l'improvvisa tensione del suo corpo diede a Casey la certezza che non si trattava di buone notizie.  
“Avete già avvisato il detective McCoy?” sentì chiedere a Kevin. “Bene, sarò in Centrale il prima possibile.”  
Kevin sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, accarezzando distrattamente il braccio di Casey con la mano che aveva ancora poggiata su di lui. Quando si rese conto di quello che stava facendo scosse la testa e si diede mentalmente dell'idiota.  
“Hanno trovato il cadavere” comunicò al ragazzo ancora mezzo sdraiato su di lui.  
Casey si irrigidì e trattenne il fiato, all'improvviso preoccupato di quello che poteva pensare Kevin. Quando lui spostò il braccio dalla sua spalla e diede segno di volersi alzare, Casey si affrettò a toglierglisi di dosso, chiedendosi per quale assurdo motivo avesse aspettato così tanto per allontanarsi dal suo abbraccio.  
“Dobbiamo prepararci, ci aspettano in Centrale” gli disse Kevin, mentre già si dirigeva verso il bagno.  
Casey lo guardò sparire dietro la porta e si affrettò a recuperare le sue cose. Non aveva idea di cosa potesse pensare Kevin di tutta quella situazione, ma era sicuro che farlo aspettare non sarebbe stata una buona idea. Mentre attendeva di poter andare in bagno a sua volta, Casey ebbe il tempo di riflettere ciò che era successo quella notte. Il comportamento di Kevin dopo il suo incubo lo portava a sperare che avesse iniziato a credergli, almeno in parte. Era stato gentile, quasi dolce in certi momenti, come se lui fosse un qualcosa di prezioso da proteggere. Insomma, avevano dormito praticamente abbracciati!  
Sospirò. Quella era un'altra cosa che gli dava da pensare. Di norma non riusciva a riaddormentarsi dopo quei sogni. Troppa ansia, troppa paura e, soprattutto, troppe immagini raccapriccianti che gli si ripresentavano alla mente appena chiudeva gli occhi. Senza contare il fatto che risvegliarsi al buio non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare le cose, terrorizzandolo a morte. L'ultima volta che gli era capitato di confondere sogno e realtà aveva sette anni, faceva quegli incubi da poco più di un anno e non succedeva nemmeno troppo spesso, riguardavano per lo più cose di poca importanza come un coprifuoco non rispettato o un litigio tra vicini di casa e non certo morti ammazzati. E, cosa più importante, non aveva ancora capito come funzionava la cosa.  
Quella notte, invece, non solo aveva ripreso sonno senza nessuna difficoltà, ma aveva anche fatto una delle migliori dormite degli ultimi anni. Casey sapeva che il merito era delle braccia forti di Kevin che lo avevano stretto per tutte quelle ore, ma aveva paura di chiedersi come la cosa fosse possibile. In fondo, non era la prima volta che dormiva con qualcuno. Scott, per esempio, era stato presente in più di un'occasione durante i suoi incubi, ma i suoi abbracci non gli avevano mai fatto lo stesso effetto. Così come non gliene avevano mai fatto quelli di sua madre o dei pochi ragazzi con cui gli era capitato di ritrovarsi a dormire.  
“Qualcosa non va?” la voce di Kevin lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri e lo fece sussultare. Era stato talmente concentrato sui suoi pensieri che non lo aveva sentito tornare nella stanza.  
“No, no, niente” quasi balbettò. “Vado a lavarmi” e corse a rifugiarsi in bagno, senza notare lo sguardo perplesso e sospettoso di Kevin che lo seguiva durante la sua fuga.

La mattinata passò tra le telefonate fatte e ricevute e la lettura di rapporti più o meno noiosi. Casey rimase in silenzio praticamente per tutto il tempo, con l'album da disegno aperto sulle gambe e completamente inutilizzato. Kevin lo osservò senza farsi notare, sempre più perplesso.  
Quando Scott li raggiunse era orma passata l'ora di pranzo. Il suo rapporto fu, in verità, molto breve. La vittima era un noto uomo d'affari. Era stato ucciso nell'appartamento in cui era solito incontrarsi con i suoi amanti. Era stato torturato, come se avesse partecipato a un gioco sadomaso finito male, e poi gli era stata tagliata la testa per finirlo. In poche parole, era successo esattamente quello che aveva sognato Casey.  
Nell'appartamento non c'erano molte impronte digitali e ben poco DNA, e quello che avevano trovato apparteneva, con tutta probabilità, alla vittima, considerando che l'impresa di pulizia aveva tirato a lucido quelle stanze solo poche ore prima del delitto e che l'assassino non sembrava tipo da commettere errori tanto banali. Non c'erano telecamere di sicurezza perché gli inquilini del palazzo ci tenevano alla loro privacy e nessuno aveva visto la vittima entrare nello stabile, né da solo né, tanto meno, in compagnia del suo assassino. L'unica notizia degna di nota era la conferma che tutti e tre gli uomini uccisi si conoscevano. Purtroppo, però, non sembrava che avessero un rapporto particolarmente stretto, quindi era anche possibile che fosse solo una coincidenza e che il serial killer se la prendesse semplicemente contro gli uomini ricchi in generale.  
Casey non aveva fatto altro che stringere al petto il suo album e mordersi le labbra per tutto il tempo in cui l'amico aveva parlato, senza emettere un suono. Kevin lo aveva studiato con attenzione, mentre ascoltava Scott, senza sapere cosa pensare. Quella notte gli era sembrato sincero, gli era parso che fosse veramente terrorizzato da quello che diceva di aver sognato, ma la mattina i dubbi erano tornati a farsi strada nella sua mente analitica. Il ragazzo aveva uno sguardo strano, quando lui era uscito dal bagno, come se stesse nascondendo qualcosa, e la sua fuga precipitosa poteva essere presa anche come un'ammissione di colpa. Ci aveva riflettuto a lungo, ma non era giunto a nessuna conclusione definitiva. L'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare, o perlomeno l'unica che avesse senso in attinenza al caso su cui stavano indagando, era che durante la sua assenza Casey dovesse aver fatto qualcosa che non doveva. Qualcosa come una telefonata a un suo ipotetico complice, per esempio.  
All'improvviso si alzò dalla sua poltrona, l'espressione accigliata.  
“Scott, resta qui con Casey fino al mio ritorno” ordinò e, senza aggiungere altro, lasciò l'ufficio.  
I due ragazzi guardarono sorpresi la porta che si chiudeva alle sue spalle, senza riuscire a spiegarsi cosa gli fosse successo così all'improvviso. Il silenzio che era calato sulla stanza fu interrotto prima dal borbottio scontento di Scott, che ce l'aveva con Kevin e con la sua abitudine di non dare spiegazioni, e poi dal suo sospiro.  
“Tu come stai?” chiese al suo migliore amico. “Sei riuscito a riposare un po' questa mattina?”  
Casey distolse lo sguardo da lui e arrossì miseramente.  
“Ecco... io...” balbettò.  
“Che c'è? È successo qualcosa? Perché fai quella faccia? Kevin ti ha per caso molestato in qualche modo con il suo brutto carattere?” si agitò subito Scott.  
Casey, se possibile, arrossì ancora di più a quelle parole e si fece piccolo piccolo nella sua sedia.  
“A dire il vero... ecco... mi sono riaddormentato, dopo il sogno” confessò, sempre più imbarazzato.  
Scott aprì la bocca e la richiuse senza essere stato in grado di pronunciare una sola parola di senso compiuto, fissandolo scioccato. Fece ancora un paio di tentativi a vuoto e alla fine riuscì ad articolare un “Eh?!” molto sentito.   
Casey lo fissò a sua volta senza dire nulla per qualche istante, con il volto che continuava ad andare a fuoco, poi distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato.  
“D'accordo, ora mi spieghi cosa diamine è successo!” pretese Scott, sconvolto per la rivelazione. Era sempre stato preoccupato per la mancanza di sonno del suo amico, a causa dei suoi incubi e della tensione che gli causavano e che gli impediva di dormire per più di qualche ora a notte, anche quando non sognava nulla. Sapere che era riuscito a riaddormentarsi, in presenza di Kevin poi, lo rendeva di sicuro felice, ma lo aveva lasciato comunque di stucco.  
Casey si alzò di scatto e si diresse alla finestra che dava sulla piazza davanti alla Centrale di Polizia. Il fatto che avesse iniziato a torturarsi le mani l'una con l'altra e che non riuscisse a guardare Scott in faccia erano segni evidenti del suo nervosismo.  
“Ero terrorizzato quando il sogno è finito perché c'era la luce spenta e non riuscivo a capire se ero ancora lì o no. Poi ho sentito la voce di Kevin e sono riuscito a calmarmi un po' e gli ho raccontato tutto e lui sembrava crederci ed è uscito per fare delle telefonate e quando è tornato ci siamo coricati di nuovo e lui ha lasciato la luce accesa perché gli ho detto che ho paura quando è spenta” cominciò a raccontare, quasi senza prendere fiato. “E io ero agitato e sapevo che non mi sarei riaddormentato, anche se lui mi aveva detto di farlo, e mi ha abbracciato, quasi, cioè, mi ha messo una mano sulla stomaco e poi mi ha accarezzato e io ho chiuso gli occhi perché era troppo bello per guardarlo e quando mi sono svegliato ero steso su di lui e mi stava abbracciando, ma abbracciando davvero perché aveva un braccio intorno alle mie spalle e io non mi sono mosso e mi sono reso conto che mi ero riaddormentato e non capisco come sia potuto succedere.”  
Alla fine del discorso aveva il fiato corto e tutto il corpo in fiamme. Quando si girò finalmente a guardare Scott si accorse che lo stava fissando a bocca aperta, un'espressione assolutamente scioccata in volto. All'improvviso, Casey si rese conto di quello che aveva appena detto nel suo discorso sconclusionato e si coprì la faccia con le mani, gemendo disperato.  
La risatina di Scott lo colse totalmente alla sprovvista. Riabbassò le mani e lo guardò arrabbiato perché, davvero, non gli sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa da ridere, in tutta quella storia.  
“Scusa” soffiò Scott, alzando le mani ma continuando a ghignare come un idiota. “È solo che... _era troppo bello per guardarlo_?” e ricominciò a ridacchiare.  
Casey lo fissò con quella che secondo lui avrebbe dovuto essere un'espressione intimidatoria, ma che, a giudicare dal suo comportamento, Scott doveva considerare giusto un adorabile broncio. Che poi, tra tutte le cose che aveva detto, lui solo su quello si era concentrato? Non c'erano cose più importanti a cui prestare attenzione?  
“La trovi una cosa divertente?” gli chiese irritato.  
“Sì” rispose Scott, per nulla impressionato dalla sua faccia.  
“Posso sapere anch'io cos'è che vi diverte tanto, o è un segreto?” li freddò la voce di Kevin, più dura del normale. Nessuno dei due si era accorto del suo ritorno.  
Casey impallidì e guardò implorante il suo migliore amico. Scott si schiarì la voce e sorrise a Kevin, con la più innocente delle espressioni.  
“Stavamo solo ricordando di quando Casey, da piccolo, si è perso al Luna Park.”  
Casey sospirò di sollievo e Kevin li guardò entrambi sospettoso. A quel punto, era definitivamente convinto di aver preso la decisione migliore, quando aveva lasciato i due da soli per andare a chiedere che il cellulare del loro presunto testimone fosse messo sotto controllo, e si appuntò mentalmente di fare una chiacchierata con Scott. Non gli piaceva che gli mentisse, tanto palesemente per di più. Soprattutto quando quelle menzogne riguardavano il caso a cui stavano lavorando.

Casey non dormì quella notte. La causa della sua insonnia non erano certo i suoi sogni, e non era nemmeno la luce, che era rimasta accesa per evitare che fosse assalito dalla paura. Il problema era che Kevin dormiva con una mano poggiata sul suo stomaco, come se lo volesse proteggere anche nel sonno. O come se, ed era molto più probabile, lo volesse tenere sotto controllo anche mentre dormiva.  
Casey si costrinse a ripetere mentalmente gli argomenti dei suoi prossimi esami, per tenersi sveglio; quando arrivò a non poterne più di impressionismo passò a fare un elenco, lungo e particolareggiato, di tutti i dipinti che voleva completare entro i successivi cinque anni; alla fine si ridusse a immaginare di cantare a squarciagola, con la voce stonata di Scott, le peggiori canzoni delle peggiori sedicenti cantanti che andavano tanto di moda in quel periodo tra gli adolescenti cerebrolesi.  
Aveva ormai perso le speranze di riuscire a fare quel che doveva quando Kevin, finalmente, si alzò per andare in bagno, quando erano ormai quasi le quattro di mattina. Si sforzò di mantenere il respiro lento e regolare fino a quando non sentì chiudersi la porta, poi afferrò in fretta il cellulare che aveva posato sul comodino prima di andare a letto e compose in fretta un messaggio. Aspettò che venisse inviato, imprecando silenziosamente contro la lentezza della tecnologia, e poi lo cancellò, per sicurezza.  
Fece appena in tempo a poggiarlo di nuovo sul comodino, ricordandosi all'ultimo di controllare l'ora, che la porta del bagno si aprì.  
“Sei sveglio?” gli chiese Kevin, lanciando uno sguardo sospettoso al cellulare ancora illuminato.  
“Ho sentito dei rumori” si giustificò Casey, indicando con il capo la porta del bagno.  
“Scusa, non volevo disturbarti” disse atono.  
“Non importa, ho solo il sonno leggero.”  
“Hai ricevuto un messaggio dalla tua fidanzata?” domandò ancora, mentre si sdraiava, occhieggiando il telefono per l'ennesima volta.  
“Da chi?” gli chiese Casey, genuinamente perplesso.  
“La tua fidanzata” ripeté Kevin, come se fosse stata una cosa ovvia.  
Casey arrossì imbarazzato.  
“Io non... non ho...” prese fiato. “Non sto con nessuno” confessò.  
“Davvero?” insistette Kevin.  
Casey annuì, evitando con attenzione di incrociare il suo sguardo.  
“Ho solo controllato l'ora” si difese.  
“Che peccato! Sono sicuro che avresti di gran lunga preferito essere svegliato dalla telefonata di una ragazza.”  
Casey lo guardò senza capire il perché di quelle parole e di quel tono derisorio, ma Kevin non aggiunse altro. Si limitò a posare di nuovo una mano sul suo stomaco e chiuse gli occhi, rendendo chiaro che per lui il discorso era chiuso.  
Casey sospirò e si decise finalmente a riposare, in quelle poche ore che lo separavano dal suono della sveglia.

Quel giorno, per Scott fu un'impresa riuscire a parlare con Casey in privato. In un modo o nell'altro, Kevin era sempre presente, come se non riuscisse a togliere gli occhi di dosso al suo migliore amico. O come se non volesse farlo. Non che Scott la trovasse una cosa particolarmente strana, considerando quanto era bello Casey, e l'idea del suo capo tanto preso da quel cucciolo timido era decisamente intrigante, ma in quell'occasione quel tipo di comportamento, per lui, era solo una seccatura.  
Alla fine, però, la fortuna sembrò girare dalla sua parte. Kevin venne convocato per una riunione informale con i vertici della Polizia, di certo per il caso del serial killer, e lui si offrì volontario per stare con Casey al posto suo, alzando gli occhi al cielo quando Kevin gli intimò di non lasciarlo solo nemmeno per un secondo.  
“Allora, vuoi dirmi che significa questo?” esordì appena rimasero soli nell'ufficio del Capo, mostrandogli lo schermo del suo cellulare con il messaggio che gli aveva inviato quella notte. “ _Non ce la faccio più. È impazzito. Aiutami!_ ” citò a memoria. “Che diavolo significa?” lo pressò.  
“Esattamente quello che c'è scritto. È impazzito! Ieri non mi ha lasciato solo nemmeno per un istante. Mi sento soffocare.”  
“Casey” provò a spiegargli Scott, con voce paziente “considerando la situazione e il carattere di Kevin, è normale che voglia averti sempre sott'occhio, anche perché...”  
“Non è normale!” lo interruppe l'amico, guardandolo disperato. “Ha voluto fare la doccia con me! Tra l'altro a tradimento: mi aveva detto che potevo farla per primo e poi è entrato nel box anche lui” sbottò, sconvolto.  
Scott lo guardò con tanto d'occhi, prima di arrivare all'unica soluzione che ritenne sensata e rivolgere all'amico un sorrisino saputo.  
“E non hai pensato che, forse, era semplicemente interessato a vederti nudo e bagnato?” buttò lì, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
Fu il turno di Casey di guardarlo a bocca aperta.  
“Non essere ridicolo” lo liquidò seccamente, appena riuscì a riprendere il controllo dei suoi muscoli facciali. “Non mi guarderebbe mai e, in ogni caso, non è quello che è successo. Mi ha seguito anche quando sono dovuto andare in bagno” confessò imbarazzato. “E non azzardarti a dire che lo ha fatto perché voleva vedermi il culo” lo avvisò, appena lo vide aprire bocca con un'espressione divertita.  
Perse fiato per calmarsi e poi guardò Scott con occhi pericolosamente lucidi.  
“Devi aiutarmi” lo implorò. “Non riuscirò a sopportarlo ancora per molto.”  
Scott sospirò, arreso.  
“Appena torna gli parlo, promesso.”

“Puoi dedicarmi qualche minuto? In privato.”  
Kevin aveva appena fatto in tempo a rientrare nel suo ufficio quando Scott gli si era parato davanti. Il Comandante Michaels lo osservò indeciso e non poté impedirsi di lanciare uno sguardo veloce a Casey. Quel che vide, però, lo convinse ad accettare la richiesta del detective senza esitazione. Il ragazzo stava guardando Scott con un'espressione che poteva essere definita solo ansiosa. Era ovvio che stesse cercando di nascondergli qualcosa e che avesse paura che il suo amico potesse tradirlo. Senza una parola, girò sui tacchi e riaprì la porta.  
“Taylor” chiamò. “Stai un po' con il signor Sanders, mentre io parlo con Scott” ordinò all'aitante moro che si era girato al suo richiamo.  
Appena ricevuto il suo cenno di assenso si girò verso il ragazzo.  
“Siediti vicino a Taylor. Aspetta senza fare nulla” gli intimò, più duro di quanto fosse stato necessario.  
Scott lo guardò attentamente, a quelle parole, gli occhi socchiusi e lo sguardo concentrato. Kevin non si era accorto che Casey era impallidito, perché si era diretto subito alla sua poltrona e il ragazzo aveva abbassato la testa, ma lui lo aveva notato e in quel momento stava cercando di dare un senso a quello aveva visto, e di controllarsi per evitare di prender a pugni il suo vecchio amico, nonché capo, per il modo in cui aveva appena trattato Casey.  
“Cosa è successo?” lo riscosse Kevin. “Il ragazzo a fatto qualcosa?”  
“Non so come avrebbe potuto, visto che è controllato a vista ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro” rispose Scott. “Però, so per certo che tu invece l'hai fatto, qualcosa.”  
“Di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Di una cosa che ha a che fare con un cucciolo delizioso, nudo e bagnato, nella tua doccia, letteralmente a portata di mano. Nello specifico della tua, di mano” rese noto Scott, con un sorrisino sarcastico. “Devi per caso dirmi qualcosa, Kevin?” aggiunse, riuscendo a stento a trattenere le risate quando vide i suoi occhi spalancarsi.  
La faccia di Kevin si incupì di nuovo in un istante, ma Scott non si fece intimidire.  
“Sul serio, mi spieghi che sta succedendo?” riprovò, questa volta con un'espressione attenta.  
“Questo dovrei chiederlo io a te” gli fece notare Kevin, secco.  
“Perché a me?”  
“Che cosa ti ha confessato ieri?” insistesse il Comandante.  
“Confessato? Ieri? Ma stiamo ancora parlando di Casey?”  
Scott lo guardava come se gli fossero spuntate all'improvviso altre due teste e la cosa non faceva che peggiorare il già pessimo umore di Kevin.  
“Pensi che non mi sia accorto che mi hai mentito? Perso al Luna Park, come no! E lui” aggiunse, indicando il ragazzo che si vedeva al di là del vetro che separava l'ufficio del Capo dal resto della Sezione “è ovvio che ha qualcosa da nascondere. È da ieri che non fa altro che sfuggire il mio sguardo, a riprova del fatto che ho sempre avuto ragione a dubitare di lui e della sua storiella.”  
Scott riuscì solo all'ultimo a camuffare la risata, che gli era scoppiata spontanea, con qualche colpo di tosse e Kevin, ovviamente, non fu felice della cosa. Il detective McCoy alzò le mani, in segno di resa, e aggirò la scrivania, sedendocisi sopra come suo solito.  
“Ok, Sherlock. Al di là del fatto che se dubiti di lui stai, implicitamente, dubitando anche di me, e questa consapevolezza non mi fa per niente piacere, direi che l'unica cosa da fare, al momento, è fermarsi e ripartire. Quindi, questo è il mio consiglio: cambia prospettiva” gli suggerì, guardandolo con una strana luce negli occhi che Kevin non riuscì a decifrare.  
“Non sono dell'umore adatto a certi giochetti, Scott” lo avvisò, la voce tagliente quanto il suo sguardo.  
“Lo so, e ti assicuro che non sto affatto giocando. Devi cambiare prospettiva,” ripeté “perché quella da cui stai guardando le cose ora è completamente sbagliata.”  
“Spiegati” fu tutto ciò che ottenne dal suo capo.  
Scott sospirò e allungò una mano per appropriarsi di una penna abbandonata sul piano lucido, iniziando a giocherellarci come se dovesse in qualche modo sfogare la tensione.  
“Tu sei convinto che Casey c'entri con gli omicidi, vero?”  
“Non ho nessun motivo per non crederlo. Soprattutto dopo il suo comportamento negli ultimi due giorni.”  
“Bene” assentì Scott. “Ora, però, prova a prendere in considerazione anche altre ipotesi, per quel comportamento. Ricordi? Sei stato tu che mi hai insegnato a vagliare anche tutte le altre possibilità, oltre a quella più ovvia.”  
“Le ipotesi devono essere almeno plausibili” gli fece notare Kevin, ancora teso.  
“Giusto” concordò il più giovane. “Allora partiamo dall'inizio. Cosa potrebbe spiegare il comportamento di Casey?” chiese, ed era ovvio che si aspettava una risposta seria.  
“Sta nascondendo qualcosa” affermò Kevin, senza esitazione.  
Scott annuì.  
“Direi che questo possiamo darlo per assodato. Anche perché non è per niente bravo a far finta di niente, quindi è molto semplice capire quando ha qualcosa che non va. Ora, a parte un coinvolgimento negli omicidi, cosa potrebbe volerti nascondere?”  
“Nulla. Perché dovrebbe volermi nascondere qualcosa? Non è che debba vergognarsi di alcunché, a quanto mi risulta” gli fece notare.  
Scott quasi ringhiò per la frustrazione. Perché, davvero, a quel punto iniziava a pensare che Kevin si rifiutasse proprio di vedere l'ovvio.  
“Dove è finita la tua genialità, Sherlock?” lo accusò, irritato. “Ok, ricominciamo. Stavolta analizziamo tutto passo per passo, così magari ci arrivi anche tu.”  
“Scott!” si infuriò di nuovo Kevin, per quella mancanza di rispetto mentre stavano lavorando.  
“Primo: cosa sai di Casey?” continuò imperterrito il ragazzo, ignorando la sua interruzione.  
Kevin valutò la sua espressione battagliera per un istante e si arrese, intuendo che dargli corda gli avrebbe causato meno problemi dell'urlargli contro.  
“Casey Sanders, venticinque anni. Si è trasferito qui con la madre a undici anni, dopo il divorzio dei genitori. Non ha contatti con il padre. La madre è morta in un incidente quando aveva vent'anni. Ha interrotto gli studi all'Accademia di Belle Arti per alcuni anni e ha lavorato come commesso in una libreria. Quest'anno ha lasciato il lavoro e si è iscritto di nuovo all'Accademia, che frequenta con voti più che buoni. Non ha precedenti penali. Non ha debiti. Apparentemente non ha nemici” elencò con voce piatta, rendendo chiaro, se ancora ce ne fosse stato bisogno, che aveva svolto delle indagini su quel ragazzo.  
Scott aspettò alcuni secondi che Kevin aggiungesse qualcos'altro ma, quando si rese conto che non avrebbe continuato, sbuffò seccato. Per indagare, aveva indagato. Peccato che non lo avesse fatto con la solita accuratezza.  
“Ok, d'accordo, ma questo è solo il resoconto della sua vita” gli fece notare. “Cosa sai davvero di lui? Cosa gli piace mangiare? Qual è il suo libro preferito? Quante storie ha avuto nella sua vita? _E con chi?_ ” e calcò la voce sull'ultima domanda.  
“Perché dovrei essere a conoscenza di simili dettagli? Non hanno nulla a che fare col caso.”  
“Non sei tu quello che ripete sempre che sono i dettagli a fare la differenza?” lo accusò.  
Kevin si irrigidì, punto sul vivo. Scott aveva ragione e, in ogni caso, lui sapeva che non si sarebbe arreso molto facilmente, quindi tanto valeva assecondarlo e finire quella discussione assurda il più in fretta possibile.  
“Hai idea del perché abbia iniziato a comportarsi così proprio ieri?” gli chiese ancora Scott, ed era chiaro che si aspettava di ottenere la risposta giusta.  
“Perché ha fatto qualcosa, mi pare ovvio. Qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto fare e tutto mi porta a pensare che abbia a che fare con il caso.”  
Scott si schiaffò una mano sulla fronte e lo guardò sconvolto.  
“Ma lo fai apposta?” si indignò. Poi si sforzò di recuperare un minimo di calma. “Va bene, andiamo con ordine. Cos'è successo, di preciso, ieri mattina?” chiese, lasciando andare la penna e puntandogli l'indice contro.  
Kevin sospirò di nuovo e si massaggiò la radice del naso.  
“Ci ha svegliato il suono del cellulare, ci siamo alzati, io mi sono fatto la doccia per primo, lui non mi ha più guardato in faccia da quando sono tornato in stanza” elencò, atono.  
“Certo, peccato che tu abbia ignorato, di nuovo, tutti i dettagli” gli fece notare Scott. “Che ne dici di ricominciare da capo e provare a soffermarti sui particolari, questa volta?”  
Kevin socchiuse gli occhi. Era ovvio che Scott conoscesse il segreto di Casey, ed era altrettanto ovvio che voleva lo scoprisse anche lui, quindi era probabile che non avesse davvero niente a che fare con gli omicidi, perché non aveva nessun dubbio su Scott. Il problema era che non riusciva davvero a capire il senso di quella discussione e il più irritante tra i suoi detective non sembrava intenzionato a rendergli le cose semplici.  
“Ci ha svegliati il suono del cellulare” riprese. “Ho parlato un po' al telefono, avevano appena trovato il cadavere, poi ci siamo alzati.”  
“Come eravate coricati, quando vi siete svegliati?” intervenne Scott.  
Kevin lo guardò per un paio di secondi e i suoi occhi si spalancarono per la consapevolezza.  
“Era sdraiato su di me, lo stava abbracciando” quasi sussurrò. “Gli ho chiesto della sua _ragazza_ e mi ha detto che non sta con _nessuno_. Quando sono uscito dal bagno avevo solo un asciugamano addosso!” realizzò.  
“Bentornato, cervello di Kevin” si complimentò Scott, battendo una pacca sulla spalla del suo capo.  
“E ieri?” chiese questi. “Perché mi hai mentito?”  
“Non tradirò le confidenze di Casey, ma alla luce della tua recente illuminazione sono certo che puoi capire da solo qual era l'argomento della nostra conversazione e il motivo per cui ho dovuto inventarmi quella storia” gli rispose.  
Kevin non disse nulla, si limitò a guardarlo.  
“Bene!” esplose Scott, soddisfatto, mentre saltava giù dalla scrivania.  
“Ora che hai finalmente ricominciato a ragionare, fammi la cortesia di smetterla di trattarlo male. Prima sei stato odioso e, a quanto ho capito, anche il tuo comportamento di ieri è stato pessimo.”  
Quando era ormai arrivato alla porta si rigirò a guardarlo, il sorrisino divertito di nuovo la suo posto.  
“Voglio dire, per quanto mi riguarda puoi fare la doccia con lui tutte le volte che vuoi, e puoi servirti di tutte le scuse che ti pare per seguirlo in bagno e vedergli il culo, ma fallo senza farlo piangere” concluse.  
“Sparisci!” fu l'ordine secco di Kevin.  
“Agli ordini!” Scott fece per aprire la porta, ma si fermò all'ultimo momento e si girò di nuovo. “Quasi dimenticavo: lo sai che Casey non riesce mai a riaddormentarsi dopo uno dei suoi sogni?”  
Kevin rialzò su di lui lo sguardo che aveva abbassato sui documenti impilati sulla sua scrivania, certo che il ragazzo lo stesse prendendo in giro, ma l'espressione seria del suo viso lo lasciò interdetto.  
“È uno scherzo?” chiese conferma.  
Scott, però, scosse la testa con un sorriso triste.  
“Non è mai riuscito a riaddormentarsi. In certi periodi dorme talmente poco che mi preoccupo per la sua salute. Le volte che ero presente anch'io ho provato a sdraiarmi nel letto con lui, per tranquillizzarlo, ma non è servito a niente.”  
“L'altra notte si è riaddormentato. Ne sono sicuro, perché ho aspettato che lo facesse prima di chiudere gli occhi anch'io.”  
“Lo so, me lo ha detto. La cosa mi ha sorpreso, ma mai quanto ha sorpreso lui, posso assicurartelo.”  
“Perché me lo hai detto?”  
“Perché era giusto che avessi il quadro completo della situazione. E perché se lo farai soffrire mi dimenticherò che sei il mio capo e, cosa più importante, mio fratello e ti cambierò i connotati a suon di pugni” promise.  
“È una minaccia?”  
“Puoi giurarci! Non permetterò a nessuno di fargli del male.”  
Kevin si alzò e gli si avvicinò lentamente, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.  
“Sei innamorato di lui?” gli chiese, quando gli fu davanti.  
Scott sorrise e scosse la testa.  
“Gli voglio bene, è il mio migliore amico, ma non sono innamorato di lui. Così come lui non è innamorato di me, nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo.”  
“Ti fidi di lui” disse Kevin, e non era una domanda.  
“Ciecamente!” affermò il detective, senza un attimo di esitazione.  
“E io mi fido di te. Non devi dubitarne mai. Anche in una situazione così assurda. Anche quando mi irriti a tal punto, con la tua sfacciataggine, che avrei voglia di sbatterti al muro.”  
Scott sorrise e annuì in segno di accettazione. La sua serietà, però, ebbe vita breve e Kevin si accorse che il suo sguardo diventava di nuovo irriverente.  
“Oh, non mentire. Non sono certo io quello che vorresti sbattere la muro” lo prese in giro il più giovane.  
“Fuori!” sbottò il Comandante Michaels.  
Scott lasciò l'ufficio del Capo con una sonora risata. Invece di tornare direttamente alla sua scrivania face il giro lungo e si sedette su quella di Taylor, ignorando il suo sguardo risentito.  
“Missione compiuta!” comunicò, chinandosi verso Casey in modo che potesse sentirlo solo lui. “Ora dipende tutto da te.”  
“Eh?” esalò Casey, che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa, di preciso, sarebbe dovuto dipendere da lui. La sua richiesta di spiegazioni, però, fu uccisa prima ancora di nascere dalla voce tonante di Kevin.  
“McCoy! Alza il culo dalla scrivania di Taylor prima che lui decida, e a ragione, di farti fuori e torna al tuo lavoro. Casey” continuò, poi, rivolgendosi al ragazzo e usando un tono di voce più calmo “scusa per l'attesa, puoi venire a sederti nel mio ufficio, starai di sicuro più comodo.”  
Scott si alzò con un balzo e aiutò il suo migliore amico a rimettersi in piedi, poi gli diede una pacca sulla schiena e gli strizzò l'occhio, incoraggiandolo a tornare da Kevin.  
Casey non sapeva cosa era successo tra Scott e Kevin, ma era chiaro che qualcosa fosse cambiato, rispetto a mezz'ora prima. Il problema era che lo sguardo del suo migliore amico non gli piaceva per niente. Scott era troppo compiaciuto di se stesso e questo poteva voler dire solo una cosa: che lui rischiava di ritrovarsi nei guai.  
Guai molto grossi!


End file.
